


The Bridge To Nowhere

by zwischenimmerundnie



Series: The Only Thing [3]
Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: On the almost two days they spent together in Berlin, Armie and Timothée allowed themselves to be completely honest with one another, coming to the conclusion that the feelings they had for each other were not dimished by their time apart but rather enhanced. Now that they are separated again, they will have to learn how to deal with the new dynamic of their lives.





	The Bridge To Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> So remember when I said this series had 3 or 4 parts? Well, I am currently writing part 7, so things go a little crazy I must say. The story seemed to have a mind of it´s own, but I am liking where is going.

 

**_Timothée_ **

The flight from Berlin to Paris lasted less than two hours and yet was probably the worst one Timothée had ever experienced in his life and it had absolutely nothing to do with the flight itself. He was feeling empty, melancholic and agitated; after being reunited with Armie and sharing everything they had shared on that hotel room, the last thing he wanted was to be away from the man. Perhaps because he was scared of what was coming next, of how their relationship would evolve from that moment on; or perhaps it was just Timothée being Timothée, slightly over dramatic and overthinking things.

Either way, those almost two hours of flight seemed to last a lifetime and not one second of it went by without the brunette wondering whether he and Armie would work. Inside the hotel with Armie´s arms wrapped around him, he had played the role of a centered man, who clearly believed in them, but as he sat on the airplane, away from Armie´s gaze, all the doubts that he had seemed to come to life. They lived in different cities, different states, they both had very busy schedules; Timothée feared things would never be the way he expected them to be.

The second he stepped out of the airplane, Timothée had his phone in his hand; he had promised to call Armie the moment he landed and that´s exactly what he intended to do when Pauline rushed over to him, engulfing him in one of her tight bear hugs. He laughed, pleased with the sudden affection; God knows that he needed it after two hours of melancholy stuck on a damn airplane away from the one person he wanted to be with.

“Why did you change your flight,” she asked; “did something happen, are you okay?” Timothée nodded, his arm resting on her shoulders as they made their way out of the airport; he was aware she would be asking questions since he never really explained what had happened and even if a part of him didn´t want anyone to know about him and Armie yet, scared that things could not work between them, there was a part of Timothée that needed to let that out, seek for some sort of guidance. Pauline was the perfect person for that.

 

 

**_Armie_ **

 

Armie had spent years away from Timothée and yet he could still see when the younger man was scared, worried and hurt with one quick glance. Their goodbye had been an emotional one, but Timothée sure played the tough part, pretending things –pretending he- were better than it really were. He was unsure of what the future had in store for them and Armie couldn´t even blame him, cuz he was also worried; he had never shared with anyone what he had shared with Timothée on that hotel room, all the raw happiness and complete surrender. He was almost forty, he had had a few relationships, he was married for nearly ten years and yet nothing came close to what he had with Timothée on that day and a half they spent together.

But now, now they were out of their little bubble and into the real world, a world that had already separated them once and that neither he nor Timothée could tell what would do next and that scared Armie, more than he wished or hoped. But even if he was fearful, Armie had absolutely no intentions of giving up on Timothée, actually if anything, that fear he had inside made him want to be even closer to the younger man, so he could protect him, help him and be helped by him.

“Hey, are you okay,” Armie was startled by the voice, but even more by the bright light that all of a sudden had hit him. He looked around, slightly confused and nodded his head; Armie was on a small conference room with a dozen people walking around him as he prepared everything for the first interview of the day.  Well prepared wasn´t exactly the word, he just sat there thinking about Timothée while everyone else did their job. Now it was time for him to do his.

“Are you sure you´re ok, Armie,” the woman asked once again, “you look kind of weird”. Armie could have looked at her and told her no, he wasn´t okay, he missed his lover, the man he had been in love with for almost seven years now, but he resorted to shrug his shoulders. The last person he wanted to discuss Timothée with was his agent.

“I´m fine, can´t we just get this over with,” he asked as she nodded; after all those years, she had learned how to deal with Armie and sometimes, the best thing to do was keep herself quiet. Armie sighed, his fingers running through his hair just as the little red light on the camera turned on; that exact same moment he felt his phone vibrating on his pocket and tried to reach out for it, but the first question came before he could have done anything.

 

**_Armie & Timothée_ **

****

There was some French rap playing; on the living room around ten people sat on the couch and floor, eating, drinking and laughing. Pauline had invited some of their closest friends over for a little evening gathering; it was not every day Timothée was in town and so that was an occasion to be celebrated.

The brunette was having fun, sited by his sister on the couch, a cold beer in his hand, but his phone on the other. It was almost eight, the sky was dark already and yet he and Armie hadn´t spoken; he had tried to call, more than once, but never got any answer. Timothée was aware that Armie had plenty of promo to do, but it all felt too real already; this was how things would go down between them from now on, a distance relationship, with long periods of silence.

The second he felt his phone vibrate on his hand, Timothée quickly got up; “Hello,” he said as he made his way down the hallway and over to his room.

“Hey, can you talk,” asked Armie. His voice was a rather tired one and judging by how much he had worked that day, he was surprised he could still keep his eyes open.

“Yes, my sister and I have some friends over, but it´s okay,” explained Timothée; he could hear a sigh leave Armie and bit his lip. “Seriously, we can talk.”

“I don´t want to disturb you,” said Armie; he was desperate to hear Timothée´s voice, but he didn´t want to be the person to interrupt his time with his friends. “I can call later if you want.”

“Don´t you dare hang up on me, Hammer,” said the brunette as he lied down on the bed. “I tried to call you earlier,” he started, his soft voice making Armie feel a little more relaxed; “but I guess you were already caught up in promo, right?”

“Yeah, I tried to answer you, Timmy, I really did but the minute the phone started ringing I was bombarded with questions and couldn´t find the time,” he explained; “I had a full day of press and only got released like, two hours ago.”

Timothée smiled at himself, “you don´t have to explain yourself, Armie, I know how this things work”.

Armie remained silent for a while; he was also lying in bed, his blue eyes suddenly heavy and tired; “how was your flight?”

“Horrible,” started Timothée; “I mean, the flight was okay, I was the one feeling like crap.”

“And why is that?”

“Cuz I missed you.”

Silence. They had said their goodbyes less than twenty hours prior to that conversation and yet it seemed like they were both already miserable with the idea of being apart. This was only the first day, what would happen, how would they cope when a day became two or three or four?

“I miss you too, Timothée, but I promise you we´ll be together soon.”

“Don´t make promises you can´t keep, Armie,” said the brunette. He sighed, that wasn´t exactly what he wanted to say, neither where he wanted this conversation to go.

“I´m sorry.”

Timothée shook his head, “don´t be, I was being stupid; you are right, we´ll see each other soon.”

 

***

 

Timothée had a few days off, some of the work he had to do in Europe was cancelled and so, he decided to spend the remaining of his little –and unexpected- vacation in France with his sister. He had tried to talk to Armie, arrange a way for them both to be together in France, but the blonde needed to go back to the U.S. right after his time in Germany was over; he was just at the beginning of a press tour for his upcoming movie, Armie could barely find time to breath, let alone seclude himself with his lover in France.

They talked every day though; as the days went by after their magical hours in Berlin, they started to settle for a little routine. Every morning they would talk on the phone and every night, just before bed they would Facetime; it wasn´t ideal for people who were just starting out a relationship, but it was what they had.

“When did you land,” asked Armie. He placed the computer down on the marble island, his eyes darting to it from time to time as he walked around his kitchen.

“I got home just a few minutes ago,” explained Timothée. The brunette had just landed back to New York, the next day, he had an important meeting regarding a new possible film; it he had not agreed to that, he would have most definitely changed his flight to California and surprised Armie. “I didn´t even find time to shower and I feel so tired; I wish you were here with me.”

Armie smiled, looking over at the computer screen from the stove; “if I was there, I´d join you on that shower and then get you a massage, you deserve after such a long flight home.”

Timothée chuckled, “I feel very stupid now, cuz you´ve been working nonstop the past week and here am I, complaining about how tired I am after a whole week of doing absolutely nothing.”

“It´s quite tiring to do nothing,” said the blonde as Timothée rolled his eyes; he chuckled, leaning his elbows on the cold marble. “I may have a few days off early next week, so I´m not promising anything, but I might be able to stop by New York for a day or two.”

“That would be great, Armie,” started Timothée; “you have absolutely no idea of how much I miss you”

“Believe me, I know, but we´ll see each other soon,” he reassured, a smile on his lips as Timothée nodded in agreement. “Now, I think you should go to bed, you sound and look very tired.”

“And I am,” said Timothée; “but we barely have any time for ourselves, I don´t wanna waste what we do have.”

“You need sleep, Timmy, we´ll talk tomorrow morning, I promise.”

The younger nodded, his tired green eyes fighting the urge to close as he stared at his lover through the computer screen; “okay I will go, but I´ll be calling you first thing tomorrow and you better pick up.”

“Did I ever not pick up?”

“Yes”

“Just once and I was in the middle of an interview, but if you insist, next time I´ll answer and when someone asks who it was, I´ll say ‘ _Oh it´s Oscar Winner Timothée Chalamet, the guy I´m going out with’_ , is that okay?”

“Just answer the goddamn phone, Hammer,” said Timothée as Armie chuckled; “goodnight, I´ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight”

 

**_Armie_ **

****

When his father showed up unannounced, Armie almost lost his cool. He had almost everything ready to hop on a plane and flight across the country; he was extremely excited to be reunited with Timothée, he had been thinking about the moment he would be able to touch and kiss his lover again constantly, so the minute he opened the door to find his father simply standing there, Armie had to use all his skills as an actor to not only welcome the man in, but also pretend he was okay with him staying over the weekend.

And just like that, what was a week apart for the lovers, had turned to two, two long weeks of phone calls and text messages filled with frustration; they had just started their relationship and yet Armie had barely had any time with the brunette. He ached for some kind of contact between them, some real contact, but of course he knew things wouldn´t always be the way they wanted or expected and so he tried his best to be –or at least sound- okay with the current situation.

“You sound like shit,” said Timothée. Armie chuckled as he closed the bedroom door behind him; he let out a sigh, loving to hear the brunette´s voice, but wishing he was actually lying on his bed, waiting for him.

“I just had a very long and tiring dinner with both my parents and my brother, so yeah, you´re probably right.” He could hear the brunette sigh on the other side of the line; Timothée knew better than anyone how weird the dynamic between Armie and his parents were, so it was easy to sense he got worried just imagining how that dinner had turned out. “It was better than I could have expected, though,” said Armie, “I wish you could´ve been here.”

“I don´t think it would have been a nice dinner with me there, Armie, you know I am not your mom´s favorite person in the world.”

“I don´t mean at the dinner, Timmy, hell if you were here I wouldn´t even have gone to the goddamn thing, “he started, lying on the bed as he heard the brunette chuckle. “I mean, I wished you were actually here with me, at my house, going to sleep and waking up with me; I mean you lying completely naked on my bed as I…”

“As you what,” said Timothée. Armie smirked, the brunette´s voice had a hoarse tone to it, a tone he had heard only a few times but new exactly what it meant.

“As I fuck the shit out of you”

“How romantic”

The older man laughed, his body was already on fire just at the thought of being in such a position with Timothée. “I have been away from you for two weeks, we can be romantic later, Timothée, cuz you better believe the second I lay eyes on you I´ll be all over that body of yours.”

There was a few seconds of silence from Timothée before his hoarse and somehow breathless voice filled Armie´s ears. “Fuck Armie, don´t make this harder than it already is.”

“As hard as you are right now,” started Armie, hearing as Timothée´s breathing got louder; “is alright you can say it, I am too just by thinking of you here with me.”

“Every single day, Armie, every single day I think of you and I in Berlin, your hands all over me and I…,” Armie bit his lip, his free hand slowly running down his body. “Fuck, I can´t wait to be with you again.”

“Me neither, Timmy, me neither.”

 

**_Timothée_ **

****

Timothée was a mess. He was lying on the middle of the bed, the moon light shining through the big glass windows as he still tried to steady his breathing. He and Armie had just hung up and for the first time they had done more than just talking; it seemed funny to him that what had started as a normal conversation had ended with both men moaning from the top of their lugs through the phone.

The whole thing was new for Timothée; he had been in a few relationships but nothing that actually could be considered a long distance one, so he never had to resort to phone sex to relieve the tension.

As he sat down on the bed, his eyes wondered around the studio apartment; the place had felt so empty since he had come back from Europe and as the days passed he slowly realized that it wasn´t actually the apartment, it was him. Timothée wasn´t a child, he was twenty seven years old, he understood how things in life worked and that not all relationships went down the same way, but now as he saw two entire weeks go by without him seeing Armie, and as he thought of all the cancelled meetings, the brunette couldn´t help but feel a shiver run down his spine. Sadly, this wasn´t the good kind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are appreciated.  
> follow me on tumblr if you want!


End file.
